Una curiosa relación
by mikan-chan18
Summary: Una dulce conejita se cruza con un "feroz" lobo ¿como terminara este encuentro? Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana
1. Valor

**Por fin pude subir la primera parte espero que hos guste enseguida subire las demas espero que la disfruteis cualquier cosa me dejais un review.**

_Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana._

* * *

**Una curiosa relación  
**

**1- Valor**

Hace mucho tiempo en un punto remoto del universo, en un pequeño planeta situado a miles de años luz de nuestro mundo vivía una civilización muy curiosa, pues eran veinticinco por ciento animal y setenta y cinco por ciento humano.

Cierta tarde de verano, una leyenda empezó a circular por una pequeña aldea. Un lobo terrible se había instalado en lo profundo del bosque, y eso era muy extraño, pues los carnívoros como los lobos y los felinos vivían en el extremo opuesto del valle, separado por el frondoso bosque donde se rumoreaba habitaba tan peligrosa y tenebrosa criatura para los aldeanos de aquella zona, pacíficos herbívoros de diferentes especies. El bosque era un lugar prohibido, nunca en todos los años de convivencia ningún lugareño del valle, tanto de un extremo como del otro, se había internado en esa zona para permanecer allí, nadie, hasta ahora.

Habían transcurrido varias semanas desde que la noticia se extendió por el pueblo y en los lindes del bosque dentro de una pequeña cabaña una hermosa joven dentro de la familia de los Lepóridos más concretamente un dulce conejito de nombre Sakura mantenía una pequeña discusión con su mejor amiga una bella ardillita elegante y seductora cuyo nombre era Tomoyo-

- Sakurita eres mi amiga y te quiero muchísimo ya lo sabes, siempre te apoyare pero esto es una locura.- Decía casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tomoyo no insistas hay que tener un poco de valor de vez en cuando, además no cambiare de idea, entrare a ese bosque y descubriré si es cierto lo que dicen de ese lobo.- la determinación que se podía apreciar en sus preciosos ojos esmeralda era increíble pero Tomoyo no se rendiría tan fácilmente-

- Eres demasiado valiente a veces y sabes que no es bueno demasiado valor si no tienes garras y colmillos afilados, por favor recapacita- imploraba casi de rodillas.-

- Lo siento no cambiare de opinión pase lo que pase- ahí quedó zanjada la conversación.

Al día siguiente mientras amanecía Sakura lleno una pequeña cesta de comida y se adentró en el bosque. Poco a poco empezó a llenarse de vida, el trinar de las aves, el susurro del viento entre las hojas, el gorgoteo del rio era un lugar ideal para pasear pero pocas personas lo descubrían porque casi nadie tenía el valor de cruzar la frontera entre el bosque y la aldea, pero justamente valor era algo que a nuestro tierno conejito y mientras avanzaba con decisión internándose cada vez más un par de ojos ámbar seguían de cerca sus movimiento admirando el valor de aquella castaña de ojos como el bosque y suaves y sedosas orejas blancas.

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno que hos ha parecido muy sosa o esta bien por ahora en cuanto pueda subo las otras dos partes gracias por leerla.**  
**  
**

**Plis dejadme un review me haria muy feliz , gracias.  
**


	2. Respeto

**Bueno aqui esta el segundo cap y segundo sentimiento espero que hos guste enseguida subire el tercero.**

_Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana_

* * *

**Una curiosa relación**

**2- Respeto**

Respeto, era la palabra que expresaba lo que sintió Shaoran mientras observaba el caminar de esa inocente criatura que avanzaba sin temor por el frondoso bosque, decidió no hacer acto de presencia no aun por el momento seguiría mirando esa inusual situación, no todos los días tenía invitados en su territorio. Mientras tanto Sakura lejos de saber los pensamientos de quien la miraba ignoraba incluso que era vista y desfrutaba de ese paseo que estaba dando. Pasadas unas horas se sintió desfallecer de hambre y sin fuerzas para continuar se sentó en un tronco caído, a medida que sacaba los alimentos de la cesta empezó a percatarse de sonidos y movimientos entre el follaje, de pronto un apuesto joven emergió entre las sombras, alto y delgado pero con una fuerza indudable la miraba fijamente con esas enormes gotas de ámbar que tenía por ojos y agitaba una peluda cola de lobo que hacia juego con sus orejas asomadas entre un rebelde cabello chocolate. Sakura se quedó estática mientras Shaoran pensaba en como inicia una conversación-

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- nada más pronunciar esas palabras quiso darse contra un tronco lo último que pretendía era asustarla y eso no sonaba muy amistoso precisamente.

- Perdón yo no creí que realmente hubiese alguien viviendo aquí, ¿me vas a comer?

Shaoran sorprendido a más no poder estallo en carcajadas realmente era una chica digna de respetar que ocurrencias tenía la pobre-

- Dime ¿realmente crees que si te fuese a comer me hubiese plantado en frente tuyo así porque si? Llevo siguiéndote varias horas si planease convertirte en mi almuerzo ahora mismo ya no estarías viva- Dijo con una sonrisa ladina en la cara- además soy vegetariano.

Esta vez fue el turno de sorprenderse de Sakura, un lobo vegetariano ¿Dónde se había visto tal cosa?

- Tienes que estar bromeando, los lobos son carnívoros no existe lobo capaz de comer solo verduras- repuso la chica con seguridad.

- No bromeo, vivo aquí porque no soy aceptado entre los míos debido a mis preferencias alimenticias y tampoco entre los tuyos por mi especie- Lo decía completamente serio- Así que como puedes ver no bromeo.

Tras esa declaración Sakura se relajó y en pocos segundos una amena conversación se dio entre ellos mientras compartían la comida de la cesta y se conocían mutuamente. Se separaron tras la promesa de volverse a ver al día siguiente en el mismo sitio y al final de esa velada Shaoran había ganado una amiga y ella un amigo y un hombre que la respetaba por su coraje y dulzura.

Continuara...

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿hos a gustado?** **espero que si cualquier critica me la dejais en un review nos vemos en el siguiente cap byee ^.^**


	3. Gratitud

**wiiiiiiiiiii al fin, aqui esta la tercera parte y el final, espero que hayais disfrutado de esta corta historia hasta ahora, así que sin mas demora les dejo la ultima parte.**

_Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana_

* * *

__**Una curiosa relación**

**3- Gratitud**

Pasaron los meses y los encuentros entre Sakura y Shaoran no se detuvieron jamás. Cada tarde ella salía con sigilo de su casa y se reunía con su amigo en el tronco caído, con el pasar de los días la gratitud de Shaoran hacia la dulce chica iba aumentando, ya no estaba solo y eso era una de las cosas más maravillosas que le podían haber pasado, ella le entendía y compartía sus gustos además no solo no criticaba su dieta si no que le parecía fascinante tanto le agradecía su presencia que tuvo la necesidad de hacérselo saber. Una noche especialmente estrellada mientras conversaban amenamente Shaoran se arrodilló ante ella y mientras le sujetaba las manos entre las suyas con suavidad intentando transmitir todo lo que sentía no solo con palabras.

- Sakura… la verdad es que no sé cómo decir esto- a medida que pronunciaba las palabras un pronunciado sonrojo hizo presencia- pero yo… te estoy eternamente agradecido, todo lo que has hecho por mi puede parecer insignificante, pero para mí es algo irremplazable, tus sonrisas, tus charlar, tu compañía diaria, tu aceptación sobre mí forma de comer a pesar de ir en contra de la naturaleza, todos tus pequeños gestos han hecho crecer esta gratitud y no se me ocurre ninguna forma de darte las gracias por ello.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaban de gozo por oír esas palabras y al mismo tiempo un potente color rojo había tomado posesión de su rostro.

- Oh Shaoran nada me hace más feliz que oírte decir eso, solo esas palabras son suficientes, disfruto verte y estar contigo, tanto que muchas veces desearía no volver al pueblo y quedarme aquí contigo- una tímida sonrisa se filtraba en su cara mientras continuaba hablando- y aunque solo sea un capricho egoísta eso es lo que siento.

- Pues se egoísta. No vuelvas quédate conmigo en este bosque, vivamos los dos juntos sin que nadie pueda decir nada ¿Qué opinas? – La mirada esperanzada de Shaoran era tan expresiva que no necesitaba más palabras- ¿y bien, te quedas?

- Si, si me quedo, claro que me quedo- la risa bulliciosa de felicidad se extendió por el bosque esa noche empezó su nueva vida.

Años más tarde unos pequeños conejitos de ojos ámbar salían del bosque acompañados de un par de cachorros de lobo de brillantes ojos verdes, las fiestas de la aldea habían llamado su atención, y mientras eran vigilados por sus padres desde el linde del bosque, los pequeños se mezclaron entre los aldeanos participando en la celebración mientras que los adultos a lo lejos observaban el fruto de una relación que se construyó con valor, respeto y gratitud.

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que hos haya gustado muchas gracias por leerlo hasta el final y perdón por todos los errores que pueda tener tanto de puntuación como de ortografia cualquier comentario me lo dejais en un review las dudas lo mismo prometo contestar bueno hasta aqui llega este fic nos vemos en el proximo byeee ^.^**


End file.
